halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SilvaRex/Archive 02
Check out Verina's Talk Page again!!! Please :) Spartan J73 05:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out Verina's page again. I'm the guy that does A778's editing. I made the article that inspired her chacter, spartan-273 (check it out when you get the time please). I believe my newest comment should clear some things up. I would explain it here, but I don't have much time, so yeah. So please, if you have the time, check out what I put. Thank you. Dude, whut? What have I done?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) template. When used it appears as the username of whichever user is logged on and viewing it, for example, "I hate ." So no, Sith'ari does not hate you. Not to my knowledge, anyway B) Oh, and please don't leave comments on discussion pages unless they actually add to the discussion.}} :It does work! Yes!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) template that was used.}} I dun' give a damn!. Halo Fanon requires more... bang to their buck... You obviously don't take language classes. Pity, I find Italian one of the most formal languages out there. Arrivederci! The Irk I just noticed that textbox you used on my userpage, about the Australians and the people incapable of thinking for themselves - have you consider using on the large wall of text in it? :Meh, IRC. :If this was Halo nation, that would be grounds to ban. However, we don not have a points system here, and it was only a userpage. Sorry, but his actions stand. In Regards to Lower than Few 1. To give such a lowly species a Sangheili class removes the prestige of the class. The Sangheili would no longer take the rank seriously and any Sangheili that rank would lose their honor. Make sense? 2. She has downloaded a fragment of MB, therefore "tainting" her mind. The thirst for blood was an exageration, I just meant she is willing to fight, not litterally craving mass slaughter, though she does have some anger management problems. Also, she uses captured AI "slaves" for communication. 3. "She" is just put in personality wise. Acting more feminine, it is closer to a she than a he. I just use she to clarify objectives, feelings, and traits. Plus, I really don't like calling Engineers "it". They are living beings, so they shall be called "he", "she", or "they" by me. I don't mean biologically, I mean mentally. Make any sense? And thank you for your feedback! -M.S. 20:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It's k. I'm not really mad. Just laughing at the fact that the "admins" really don't know much about halo and it's canon.Xzan Tamasee 13:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Orly If they were used in practice what would stop them from being used in combat? Especially if things were at an all time low like they were in my story? And obviously they wouldn't hold up. That's why I made it take minimal damage. It's mainly used to transport the army from Voromee State to Makuree State.Xzan Tamasee 02:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :IRC. Nao. . =3}} Durr Another person that comes out of the woodwork claiming I'm wrong with no proof of such. What do you and anyone else have to offer? Opinion. What do I offer? Canon. It's only logical...--Xzan Tamasee 00:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Replying Since the administration seems to be a tad too lazy, I'll do this instead. In case you're wondering why your recent blog about covenant measurement of the chronological kind was deleted, it is because it is meant to be a forum post rather than a blog post. Anyways, Sincerely, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog The main difference is that a blog is created for the purpose of spreading information you know, whilst a forum post is designed to ask questions you need answered, or to start up a discussion amongst the community. If you see any blogs that should be forum posts, please report them to the administration. Regards, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) , , |text= Hey Gutsy, I made some big changes to S-075 I thought you might find some of it entertaining to some degree so I sent this little message here to invite you to read it haha. }} Civility Warning (1/3) :Gutsy: Consider this as your only get-out-of-jail card. When a user warns you to be civil, you do not reply using profanity. Everyone has the right to remind others of the rules of this wiki, even to administrators. :Tony: Please assume good faith when moderating the wiki. Don't get overboard when issuing warnings and blocks. :Block removed and will remain so unless the situation gets out of hand.— subtank (7alk) 00:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::On that note, blocks should only be issued on the third offense, per Personal Attacks section of our Blocking Policy. :) — subtank (7alk) 00:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) A small side story , , |text= Hey TCG as you've undoubtedly seen, i've done a little bit of work on my Spartan article. My Spartan needs a few more missions under his belt so it seems like he's earned his rank so I'm making a few as I go....one in particular was inspired by Halo 3 ODST's original mission where they were going to drop onto a cruiser. So far I've gathered this much info on the basic plot: UNSC Boreas-Destroyer drops S-075 along with ODSTs onto the a covenant corvette that has NAV data from a UNSC cruiser that was boarded and destroyed (Glorious Inheritance) So far that's the basic plot of it, I was telling you this because I thought it might be fun to have another author's Spartan on one such mission as an additional team member. (Also you could put the story on said Spartans page from his/her POV.) i'll probably write it this weekend so it's something to think about, just tell me who if any of yours and i'll read up on their personality and write based on that. (Or if you give me specifics on how you see them as.) Hope to hear from you. -075 }} , , |text= Yeah totally, I could always use some help on canon friendly ideas, and new original ones as well. Feel free to edit what you want as long as you let me know what it was, on the subject of the mission: Just let me know who it is and i'll mold the story to fit him/her and you can choose to fill in their speech parts if you want, or leave it to me. }} Thanks, bro. I pry won't be on the IRC for at least the rest of tonight, however. My email is communipedia@gmail.com, in case you need it. What would the story be about? You never gave us any hints to the plotline yet. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Your forum page , , |text= Hey so I checked out that forum page and i'd be all for helping you make a short story. Though at the moment I can't think of anything to start with, but if you can get a rough idea of what you want I can provide a whole crap load of ideas. }} Well I had been busy conceiving a story about one Spartan's, a squad of ODST's, a small battlegroup of marine's, and a local militia's last stand against the falling Covenant in Battle NY. I hadn't begun writing yet, but if it fits the criteria that you have set in your mind, you can always consider... ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Email , , |text= My email is Bleachguy7@hotmail.com for future Reference. }} Sorry I didn't get it sooner, I was logged out... and my notifier wouldn't work... I like your first idea a lot actually. I couldn't find your preexisting articles, however. Could I please have a link to them? Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I skimmed through them and like the idea. The gladiator theme would be a new idea for the wiki, and I think that I has a lot of potential. Who is the spy? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Didn't need to know, just thought they would be cooler if they were, so I asked.--Supercavitation 13:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll start drafting tomorrow. I must admit, your writing is very professional. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Is it really necessary for each article to have a (TGC) at the end? It only makes articles harder to find. And I'll rename Victor to Halo: Victor. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't you just love working from separate continents? I just woke up! ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Stupid blogs I see that you just like creating conflict here on the wiki, and from what i've seen on your post-ban comments...you don't seem to take heed to the fact that we're watching you.}} Yep. Actually, I'm not done yet, so if you give me a minute, I'll have the chapter complete. And I think that the story should end: :"Matt felt the wind softly find it’s way through his hair. Staring into the dusk, Matt wondered wether this might be the last time he'd have the chance to do so." referencing chapter one. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infinityverse You see you have this habit of excessively tapping into stuff that this none of your business. If you consider your act to be revenge on what happened on the Department of Redundancy Department talk page. However your act is basically 'invalid' as the page is an actual page while Rozh's talk page you continue to repetitively keep posting your comments. This stupidity ends here and if you continue this edit war you'll begin to lessen the influence you have on some of the newer users of Halo Fanon. Unless you want to be a bad influence, I suggest you begin acting a civil as possible and act as a role model to the people that look upon you. That'll be all. Now I love you as much as a boy adopted only for his athletic potential, but please don't add in necessary comments. I understand you probably weren't trying to start anything, but if you two keep at it, it'll become Halo Fanon's most popular love hate relationship lead to the start of the Australian Civil War continue be a growing thorn in anyone's side that's involved. So please, play nice, and best wishes. ;)}} :All is fine as long as you got the message. ;) — Please, for the love of God, stop yelling at Nano to be constructive when you are the one that is the first to post something unconstructive/uncivil; I'm not calling you the bad guy, but this stuff really grinds my gears. Please, thank you, and have a great day. P.S. on the note of the RTE, I do recall a point when you were growing rather impatient over a coding issue caused by RTE. Also, all RTE quick-access templates are messed up in one way or another, usually in the way of missing sections.}} Sigh. I really don't see why an content transfer would be necessary until completion. If you want to do it though, you can go right ahead. You are the leader of this project, after all.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there. Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki. Sona said I could steal cookies from so watch your back :)--TehSpartan 00:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh. Now I feel stupid... I either skipped that message, or you didn't post it at the bottom, and I got confused. Okay then, that is fine with me. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Pikapi Sig|text=Not at all. I was just a little confused, but never upset. Sorry for coming across that way, concerning cannon Hello as well, Just wondering, do you feel the background for my Fanon page is a legitimate one. If I were to create stories and other characters that didn't interfere with Halo Canon in any way, would that be a good way to start? I'm new to this whole "create your own article" thing. If you have any tips......feel free to offer them. Wesly S138 23:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Deal, dont have alot of free time, but I'll start formulating a basic history (child chosen as one of the 150 for the Spartan II Project, just like all the others) and then get into his history working behind the scenes for ONI. Thanks, Wesly S138 00:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) That is fine. I just though that it could be in mine to, as that's what the Pikapiverse is all about. Besides, I might like to throw in a random reference every now and then. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ya could at least tell me 'bout Gage's name change. How come? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Pikapi Sig|text=Not at all. I was just a little confused, but never upset. Sorry for coming across that way, Goodbye , , |text= Hey TCG i'm afraid I have to say goodbye to the Halo Fanon site for good =/. I guess I did something to piss off Bungie and I didn't even know it, because they stripped my General on Reach of his rank, armor, and the 100,000 or so creds I had saved up Y.Y . I honestly have no idea why they did this, I never cause trouble and I never have hacked or boosted =/. No matter what I do Bungie won't respond to requests for why this happened to me, i'm tempted to try talking to 343 next to see if they can help since they're running the show now. I can't take screenies for my article since I lost everything sadly so I give up. I guess it's the sad truth of life that some of us are just meant to be shot for no reason huh? }} Well.... , , |text= It was about 3 or so weeks ago that this happened. Apparently (and I just learned this not too long ago.) they are currently resetting/banning 15,000 or so people for being poor sports and going afk or afc in this matter, in firefight. I will admit that I did go afc for about 16 matches but really, in retrospect of my entire Reach career....that's a tiny fraction of the matches i've played (Most of which are on Multiplayer matchmaking.) I simply did it to try and get a weekly challenge that required me to live through 6 sets of firefight.....with crappy allies who went and died quickly...this was two MONTHS ago. I am still currently reset, but attempting to get an appeal on certain terms. I REALLY hope all the work I put into this won't go to waste =/. }} hahaha Blame me? hahaha for what? Ugh, abusive and bully admins It's unanimous! } this time.}} Profile Pic